Prankster Queen!
by cherryxcherry
Summary: When a panda loving girl enters the strictest boarding school ever, will she ever enjoy high school? Will she ever find friendship? Will she ever find love? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Buzz

Buzz

"Shut up."

Buzz

Buzz

Buzz

**SMASH!**

There goes the third alarm clock…this month.

I wonder what time it is? I should of thought about that before I re formed it into a strange mountain of black stuff.

Well I have school today. Start of the year at a new school. Not just any school. A boarding school. Think about it. BORED ing school. I bet it will be great. "TenTen! Get up, get dressed your friend will be here soon." My mother yelled the usual from downstairs. Wait! What friend!? I'll just get changed then. I slowly rolled out of my fluffy bed. I don't want to go… I crawled reluctantly to the bathroom. "TenTen? What are you doing?" I've been found! I rolled into the bathroom and locked the door. "Haha." I smiled to myself as I pulled my self up and turned the taps on. "I like that Lee kid very energetic and well mannered. I don't see why he's friends with TenTen shes energetic but very um…strange." I could hear my mother and father chattering about me! OM! They will be destroyed with my evil plan…MWAHAHAHA! Ouch my head hurts. Too much thinking for such a simple girl like me. I splashed my face with freezing cold water, and then brushed my perfect teeth. I looked at the perfection in the mirror. My hair looked so awesome. I must go and get changed. I pressed my ear against the door. Nobody is there… I unlocked the golden handle and creaped out slowly. AAH!

"Hello my youthful friend!" AAAAAHH! LEE! STRANGE SPANDEX! WAIT! ITS LEE!

" hey…I'm in the middle of an evil plan here Lee." I sighed as he blew my mission. He got down on his hands and knees beside me. "What is it?" I crawled into my bedroom as he followed. "To not be noticed by my parents."

Lee laughed."Ahh, youthful friend, I see you do not wish to go to the Konoha boarding school." I scrambled through my wardrobe for something other than my panda pyjamas. "Who would want to?" I argued back pulling out my camouflage trousers. "Well, escaping from your parents, hanging out with mates twenty four seven, own clothes, lessons outside with Gai sensei, sharing dorms…did I mention an all you can eat cafeteria?"

I immediately got out my green vest top with the black straps, and a buckle on. "I'm coming! Lee, find my boots!" I ordered Lee as I scrambled into the bathroom to get changed. I came back out five minutes later, and dragged my brush through my hair. I put my hair up into two Chinese buns. "HERE!" Lee shouted handing me my black boots. I zipped them up and grabbed my black handbag. Lee flopped on my bed. You could tell he was my best friend. He knew where everything in my room was, and my mom would let him in without making him fill out a questionnaire or be searched. Yeah my mom does that. When I went out with a boy in middle school named Chouji he came round my house, and left because of my mom. I really liked him too… we ate loads of food, then my mom body searched him, and he was so scared he changed his name and moved countries. Yeah countries. But for some reason she likes Lee.

"Ten Ten! Get down here! Bring down your suitcases!" My mother ordered from down stairs. I sighed heavily on my pink panda covered bed. "Boarding school awaits…" Lee suddenly re appeared from the bathroom. I have a Panda – riffic idea. Panda riffic…Haha that's a funny word. "Oh Lee…" I started dragging my big suitcase behind me. "This bag is really heavy could you please carry it for me?" I asked batting my eyelashes. Lee turned crimson red but immediately picked up my heavy suitcase and hopped down the stairs. I slowly trailed down the memory steps…I'll miss this place. My pale hand stroked the wooden rail, until it ended and I came face to face with my father.

He stared at me. I looked up at his funny caterpillar moustache.

"I'll miss you dad."

"I can't wait till your gone."

I gasped.

"I'm Joking, I hope you have fun. But NO boys! Ok?" My father kindly put it, nearly breaking ,my ear drums.

"THANK YOU DAD!" I shouted back as I ran to the kitchen to say my fare well to my mother, this was going to be hard.

"Mom."

"Ten Ten"

"WAAHH!"

We both burst out in tears and hugged.

"I'll miss your burnt toast!"

"I'll miss your weirdness."

My mother let go and placed a cold hand on my shoulder.

"Go, have fun."

"I'll try!"

With that I stepped out of my past and into a new realm, Boarding school.

I can't wait for the pranks I can play…

How big is the place anyway?

Big enough for an explosion of fireworks?

hehehehe.....


	2. Love?

I stepped onto the crowded yellow bus. Sporks and skittles were being thrown everywhere! YAY SKITTLES! I mean um, better find Lee. I slowly made my way up the bus, to find Lee sat behind a blond girl, all googly eyed. I waved my hand in front of him.

"Heeelllloooo!" I screeched, his eyes were stuck like my panda on my panda pen. I swear its animal cruelty, so I bought 20 pens, and try to save the panda.  
Stupid shop. Stupid super glue!

"AAHH!" The bus moved and I fell down the bus on my butt.

"WEE! GIANT ROLLER COASTER!" I cheered as a pair of hands picked me up.

I looked up at the party crasher.

I leaned closer. The boys cheeks brightened, but I was too focused on the strange hair.

"Your hair looks like a chicken butt!" I laughed as they placed me on the floor in front of me.

"You new?" I looked behind me to see a pink haired girl sitting on a seat. Wonder if she likes panda's?

Hmm… I nodded, and gripped my bag.

"Come sit by me." She smiled, her pink lip gloss shimmering. I stood up, leaning onto the back of her chair. I walked over and sat on the multicoloured chair.

"So do you know what the schools like?" the pink haired asked, handing me a chewing gum.

"Thanks, um no. By the way the names Ten Ten."

"I'm Haruno Sakura! By the way the school is strict."

I sighed, as I chewed on the mint stick. "Isn't every school."

Sakura laughed and touched my shoulder.

"This school is so strict, if you wear a skirt, and it's not down to your knees, you have two weeks detention" WHOW!

"So I see you've met icey over there?" Sakura pointed to the boy behind me. I sniggered.

"His name Is Sasuke, a bit ANTI SOCIAL!" she yelled the last part loud enough for Sasuke to hear. Maybe she doesn't like him…he is very um quiet for a boy to be quite honest.

He turned towards us. "hn."

Hn? Hahaha that's a dumb word! Panda Riffic is sooo better.

Suddenly the bus halted. I fell forwards, and hit my face off of a chair. OWCH!

10 minutes later.

"Are you ok Ten Ten?" Lee! Finally after being stuck on some girl.

"Of course, that's why I have an ice pack on my cheek!" I pointed at the big red Bruce on my cheek, yeah it hurt!

I trailed in with my big suitcase to the reception, where a pig was sat on the desk.

I poked it.

I poked it again.

"Excuse me?"

Dammit! I was having fun playing poke the pig!

"I wasn't poking the pig! I was observing it."

She looked at me.

"My name is Ten Ten." I greeted smiling.

"Detention tomorrow Ten Ten.."

"What?! All I did was poke a pig!"

"Your room key." The small navy haired secretary passed me a key, and a detention slip.

Sakura really wasn't lying when she said this place is strict…

I just had to have the dorm on the tenth floor didn't I? I sighed pulling my big bag up the final lot of stairs. Room 176! This is me. I put the key in the door, and pulled the wooden creacky door open. Ok I have officially had it with doors.

I'm starting my own debate….Doors, bad or good?

I slowly entered the cold room. I should of wore a jacket.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed uncontrollably, at who else was in my dorm.

"Excuse me, do you have a problem."

"CHICKEN BUTT!" I left my bag by the door, and went over to mock him some more.

Suddenly I tripped over a lucozade bottle. Damn energy drinks. I closed my brown eyes, and waited for the impact.  
But none came.

I slowly re opened my eyes.

Sasuke had saved me.

His face was inches from mine.

His eyes were so beautiful.

I felt like… like I fell in love for just a second.

Suddenly there was a clonk in the room. I turned my head, and saw a pale girl, on the floor. Must be another dorm mate.

Sasukes lips so close too mine, nothing in the world mattered.

Its as if it stopped.

Wait…did I just admit,

That I'm in love?


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke put me down on a bed.

"Be careful."

I wasn't listening I think I'm in love…

No I can't be…but I was so close…to him.

I felt something…

"h-hi." Oh the pale girls alive! Cool! I looked at the room around me, painted pale blue. There were 4 beds each with pale yellow sheets. Two wardrobes painted pale blue. There was an ensuite bathroom

Suddenly She moved over to an empty bed and sat there, her long blue hair swaying behind her.

"Hello Hinata, nice to see you again." Sasuke smirked, as he pulled his big blue bag onto his bed.

DOES EVERYONE KNOW EVERYONE, BUT ME?

The pale eyed girl pulled her lilac suitcase onto her white bed.

"H-hello Sasuke s-sama, and ?" Hinata looked over at me. I was still confused, how does everyone know literally everyone?

"Oh, I'm TenTen, hey how does everyone know everyone around here?" I questioned, unzipping my green suitcase. I scrambled through, looking for a jacket. This building is big, and cold.

"We've all been here for two years, all in the same classes. Your new."

I threw a pillow at Sasukes head. Why? Cause I felt like it. He flinched and turned.

"what was that for?"

"I felt like it, oh no! Do I get detention for that to?"

suddenly I had a pillow in my face.

"No just a pillow to your face."

I stumbled up, pillow in hand.

"G-guys…c calm down…I mean, to-today we are m-meant t-to sett-le in in a-and m-meet everyone." Hinata stuttered, backing up in her long flowing white skirt.

I stepped towards Sasuke.

"If I'm sharing a dorm with you, I may aswell get to know you Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked, his red football shirt resting upon his broad shoulders.

"Bring it Ten Ten."

I ran towards him and hit him with a pillow. He didn't move.

Hit

Nothing happened

I hit him again.

And Again

"Your pathetic." He sniggered, and hit me with a pillow.

"aaaahhh!" I fell onto the beige carpet, tripping Sasuke over.

"AAAHH!" Sasuke screamed like a little girl as he fell over.

Wait! I didn't think this through.

I like Sasuke.

I think I might love him.

And I just tripped him over, and he landed ontop of me.

2 awkward moments in a day…

"GET OFF!" I screeched, as he got up.

"I-Ino, what are you doing in he- AAAHHH!" Hinata screeched, as she was trampled over by some blonde idiot.

The blonde, wearing a purple mini skirt and matching vest top, raced up to Sasuke and engulfed him in a hug.

Sasuke hugged her back.

I dashed to Hinatas aid. "Are you ok?" I asked, as she took off her lemon yellow jacket, and on her elbow was a cut.

"Hinata, who is the girl?" I asked as Hinata sat up against the edge of her wooden bed.

"Ino yamanaka…Sasuke's girlfriend."

Sasuke had a girlfriend?

My heart felt like it had been pierced, cut in half.

But he's just a boy they aren't important.

Or are they?

Sasuke, stood there, a girl hanging around his neck.

"Don't stare at her." Hinata warned, as she grabbed a plaster out of her lilac suitcase.

Ino kissed Sasuke on the lips.

I sat beside Hinata helping her place the beige plaster on her wound.

"Thanks. Ino is Sasuke's latest girlfriend, only because her dad is incharge of the school. The only girl whos skirt doesn't have to be measured." Hinata explained, pointing to her long skirt.


	4. Red and Blue

I could hear ringing.

Ring ring.

Even more annoying than my alarm clock. I reached out not thinking and clonk!

Hinata dashed out from the bathroom in blue shorts and a white vest top.

"Are you ok Ten Ten?" she questioned, a toothbrush in her mouth. Is it morning already. Great. School. And detention just for poking a pig. Stupid school.

"I'm ok. Not pandariffic but ok." I got up, "Where's Sasuke?"

I looked through my green suitcase for something to wear.

"He is in Nejis room." Hinata answered walking back into the bathroom. I got out my jeans and a long pink sleeved top, with gold around the edges.

Neji?

"Neji Hyuuga?" I asked, stripping off in the middle of the room.

"y yeah do you know him?" Hinata questioned as she came out of the bathroom, and immediately looked away as soon as she saw me, changing beside my bed.

"Aahh. Neji. My mom scared him off too." I smiled remembering the moment.

Flashback

_I held onto my boyfriends hand as I walked out of the warm school building into the freezing cold winter air. _

"_I can't believe I am seeing your parents today." Neji smiled as I shivered in the cold. Skirts are so dumb as a school uniform. I was at Konoha private middle school. _

_I hated it the only god thing was being girlfriend to Neji. _

_I lead Neji down the road to Genin road. Number 7. I knocked on the door and smiled at Neji. "I'm warning you my mom is a bit well weird."_

_Suddenly the door opened, and my mom had a metal detector in her left hand and paper in the other. _

_I sighed as I stepped in and sat on the couch. Neji tried to speak to my mother, but she stopped him. _

"_Whats you name?" my mother questioned looking at her piece of paper, and scanning my boyfriend with the other._

"_Neji Hyuuga." He replied, completely freaked out by my mothers actions._

"_when were you born?" she questioned once again, as she turned the metal detector off._

"_14__th__ of November."_

"_ok. Sit on the left hand side of the couch, at least fifty centimeteres away from my daughter._

"_mom."_

"_and don't speak too much."_

"_AAHHH!" Neji screamed and ran out of the house._

_That's the fourth boy…this week._

_End flashback._

You could say I knew him.

A bit too well. He he.

I could blackmail him.

"Well, school starts in ten minutes." Hinata stated as she sat beside me.

"You could of told me!"

"We have English, then maths, then science…" Hinata wittered on as I brushed my teeth and washed my face.

I arrived at English just in time.

"Take a seat please." A grey haired teacher stated, pointing at the near full classroom. I looked around and found a seat next to Lee.

"Hey!" I smiled at my friend, as he smiled back.

"Ah! Youthful flower! How is school for you so far?" he questioned as I got out my panda pen and started trying to rip off the panda off the top again.

"Good, I'm sharing with Hinata, she is a nice girl, and Sasuke." I blushed when I said his name. Lee sniggered.

"I see you found love!" Lee cheered, as I dropped the pen on the floor.

"No, it's not like that"

"Of course its not." He laughed, as the teacher clasped his book together.

"ok! I have to read some English notes, yeah, so you can do whatever you want, just don't murder each other."

I sighed, and this school gave me detention.

Oh come on the pig was asking to be poked.

That reminds me I have detention, at lunch today in this room.

Suddenly the bell went. Right. I have science next…

"ok you mix the red with the blue, but don't let any of the red get into the green." Mr Atsuma stated.

He had gave us a seating plan and I was next to a boy called Kiba, he had red marks on his cheeks, and he had a cool ring tone. It kept coming from his bag it sounds like a real dog!

"Ten ten do you want a go?" Kiba asked handing me the liquids.

I nodded and took the red and poured some into the green.

Wait! He said DON'T put red in the green.

Oops?

BOOM!

"Everyone, evacuate the science lab, last one out, close the door. Everyone to the middle tennis court." Mr Atsuma rushed everyone out as a gas rose up, and I felt very drowsy.

I tried to move but my feet just wouldn't budge. I felt so tired, so weak.

I fell on the bench. Kiba tugged on my arm.

"Move Ten Ten, its sleeping gas!" Kiba shouted.

I fell to the ground, and my eyes closed.

Everything blackened out.

* * *

I woke up in a pale room. Where am I?

"Your awake." I recognize that annoying voice anywhere.

"Well done Sasuke Smartass." I retorted crossing my arms.

"I just saved you back there." Sasuke stated nudging me.

"And? What time is it?" I asked rolling my sleeves up.

"11:59" Sasuke looked down at his watch.

"NOOO!!"

Sasuke covered his ears.

"Detention?" he guessed.

Like I said smartass.

"Yeah."

"Well good luck." Sasuke smiled as I got up.

Then I did the unthinkable.

I hugged the ice cube.

The strange thing is…he hugged me back.


	5. Yamanaka trouble

I strolled into the pale yellow room once again. Is everything pale yellow in this place?

I sat at the desk beside a blond haired boy.

The only other person in the room.

The teacher wasn't even here yet.

"Why are you here?" I asked politely at the neon orange teenager beside me.

"I poked the pig in the office." He smiled at me.

"Me too!" I replied.

"It just looked so plump, so pokeable!" he yelled.

"I know! It was just sat there, I had too!" I said, as I turned my chair.

"I'm Naruto! Nice to meet you." Naruto greeted, offering his hand.

"I'm Tenten!" I shook his hand.

"I love to play pranks!" I stated, hoping he was as friendly as I had made him out to be.

"Same! We have to get together and prank someone together."

"Yeah! I'm in room 176."

Narutos smile faded.

"Your sharing with teme?"

"Sasuke yeah."

Naruto placed his hand on my shoulder.

"He'll just play you around. He never loves anyone, he's just a playboy."

That hurt.

"I don't care, it's not as if I love him." I lied, trying to hide the feelings that I feel for Sasuke.

Naruto smiled once again.

" Come sit with me and my friends!" Naruto stated as the bell for the end of detention went.

"ok. Wheres the cafeteria?" I asked as I stood up, as did my new friend.

"This Way!" Naruto yelled dragging me to the lunch hall.

I looked around at the busy colourful room.

People were talking, some were eating and some were texting.

Naruto pointed to a short line, then too a table.

"This is where they serve food, and this is where we sit." Naruto explained as he ran to the lunch line.

I followed and bought myself a salad. I wandered over to the said table.

I sat beside Sakura.

"Hey Sakura." I greeted my pink haired friend who was talking to Hinata.

"Hey TenTen, how was detention?" Sakura giggled, as Hinata listened in too.

"It was so fun." I giggled sarcastically as I looked around my table.

Kiba was sat next to a pineapple haired boy, and Neji!

"So Neji…how are you? Still scared of my mother?" I teased stabbing a leaf of crisp lettuce.

Neji stared at me, his eyes still near see through, like Hinatas.

"Yes. Who isn't?" Neji replied in his now deep voice. I felt like laughing out loud but Sakura beat me to it.

"Your scared of her mom! Haha! Wait what were you doing in her house?" Sakura laughed in a serious tone.

I shoved some pepper in my mouth.

"hewasmy byfend" I muffled, as I shoved more lettuce in my mouth.

Nejis POV

I looked at the panda obsessed girl, shoving her mouth full of lettuce.

She really doesn't grow up does she?

TenTen still has that same smile, her actions are so clumsy.

I feel like I'm falling in love with her all over again.

Oh god. I can't not with my reputation.

Tenten coughed and then sat up right.

"I said, Neji was my boyfriend in middle school."

Crap! There goes my reputation.

"I was dumb." I quickly tried to save my self.

Ten tens POV

"Dude, go to your room or something!" Kiba yelled, I looked over to see Ino and Sasuke making !

"Over rated!" I whispered as I got up and took my plate back.

I came back to where I was sat. I was waiting for someone else to finish.

"So Hinata chan! Are you going on the cheerleading team again?" Naruto asked the pale girl. Her cheeks turned a crimson red.

"I u-u-um d-d-don't know y-yet." Hinata stuttered, as Naruto edged closer to her.

"Ten Ten!" I heard my name from the back of the hall. I turned around and Kiba was stood there, he beckoned me over.

"Back in a minute." I stood up and walked over to the hooded boy.

"whats up?" I asked, as he rummaged through his bag.

"Here. Come round my room later." He handed me a key with 46 written on the front of it.

"Kiba, I hope you understand I don't want a love relationship." I sighed, as he zipped his rucksack up.

"I know. Lets just hang out. Ok, Neji asked, to try and get you to come hang out with us, he likes you babe." Kiba touched my face.

I slapped his hand away.

"I don't care. I'll be there, just to hang around as friends. Who else is in your dorm?" I inquired as I shoved the key in my pocket.

"Sakura is. She was going to Temari s dorm tonight though."

I sighed.

"Ok. I'll be there at half four, as long as I don't nearly kill myself again." I laughed as Kiba joined in.

"What lessons have you got?" he questioned.

"art and p.e" I replied.

Suddenly the bell rang.

"well be careful, see you later!" He waved as he ran off towards god knows where.

I turned back and looked for someone. Anyone that knew where the art room is.

"Hinata! Wheres the art block?" I screeched as I leaped on the fragile girl.

She screamed and then slowly lead the way to art.

Ino's POV ( 5 minutes before Ten Tens)

I sat on the bench, kissing my boyfriend, how perfect my life was.

I'm popular.

Only me and my best friends can wear short skirts, because my dads incharge.

I have a hot boyfriend.

I'm pretty

I'm blonde.

Aaah, lucky me…

"Oh, Ten Ten." Sasuke moaned.

I broke the kiss.

"What?" I shouted at my boyfriend, the whole hall turned to stare at us.

"I meant Ino."

"Are you cheating on me?" I yelled standing up.

"No, why would I do that baby." Sasuke replied, touching my waist. I slapped him around the face and turned.

"Bastard! I'm going to find this TenTen, and I'm going to show her, what happens when you mess with a Yamanaka. BTW your totally dumped Sasuke, you're a bad kisser anyway. Karin! Ami! Move!" I ordered strutting down the lunch hall to the door that lead to the princibles office.

I walked in.

"Tsunade! Who's TenTen?" I shouted slamming my hands on her wooden desk, her stupid pig TonTon just sitting there.

An old blonde lady came in from the opposite room and sat before me.

"Miss Yamanaka, nice to see you. TenTen is a new student here." Tsunade explained.

"What lesson has she got next?"

"Art."

"Well, toodles!" I yelled slamming the door behind me…

just wait till I get my hands on TenTen…


	6. Nothing? Am I alone?

A/N I forgot! I don't own Naruto…obviously…I'm going to go cry in Gaara's corner…

Anyway I'm SOOO sorry that I haven't updated in ages, so to be nice I'll update two chapters.. I'm also updating because my friend **xTenTenx10**, updated and I promised I would update, you should so read her stories! They are AMAZING!

This chapter may include strong language so T!

Tar tar for now…

Be sure to check out my homepage and enter my poll!

TenTen's POV

I sat on a high wooden stool and looked at the blank piece of paper infront of me. I'm meant to draw a new school logo.

I am very tempted to write

'strictest school ever!'

VERY TEMPTED!

Did I tell you me and Naruto accidentally, (note accidentally ) set the school kitchen on fire? I mean we already had kitchen duty, we were bored and well…lets just say the cooker made a big BOOM sound… and big booms equal detention for a week…

I didn't mean too…..COUGHdidCOUGH

Back to art. I started drawing a star, then I looked at Hinata's work, ( she was sat next to me)

She was drawing a pretty purple hexagon. This is the perfect timing for gossip…

"So you and Naruto? You seem pretty close." I needed gossip! It was the only thing on my mind except the explosion sound…what can I try next?…

Hinata blushed and turned.

"W-w-we've been going out f-f-for 13 m-m-months." I smirked at this, drawing a panda in my star. Pandariffic.

"How long? I mean um FLIPPING HELL A YEAR AND A BIT!? MY LONGEST RELATIONSHIP WAS 1 DAY, BECAUSE MY MOM WAS ILL….I mean cool." I replied as I stood up and walked to hand my work to Miss Kurenai.

"Super! Now go collect in everyone elses work!"

"yay…" I murmured under my breath as the bell for p.e went.

Ino POV

I stood smiling at my p.e kit. My tennis outfit is amazing! My white short sleeved polo top was tight. My tennis skirt super short.

I laughed at Karin as she told me her totally unhilarious story.

"INO! I LOVE YOU!"

I turned around, suspecting to see another fan boy, but to my surprise Sasuke was kneeling on the floor behind me,

"What?" I questioned. Karin put a hand on my shoulder.

"He's asking you out again." Karin explained as she walked back to Ami I mouthed an 'oh'.

"Do you really love me?" I asked slyly as I saw TenTen enter with Sakura.

"Of course." Sasuke replied standing up, grabbing my wrist.

"Are you mine?" I nearly laughed at how fun teasing her is.

"no one elses."

"Tenten?" I asked

"She is nothing to me." He replied sourly, his hands now around my waist.

"Are we forever?"

"Yes." He hugged me tight.

"Kiss me honey." Sasuke pleaded as I fulfilled his wish.

I hate kissing. It's gross. It's just the only way I stay at the top of the social ladder…you know how hard it is to get there, when your dads the head teacher.

I broke the kiss.

"Later Sasu…" I whispered as I had an idea to get complete revenge on The bitch…

No, not me or Karin…or Ami!

But TenTen.

I strutted to the back of the gym, and stood, snickering to myself…

"INUZUKA.. GET YOUR DOGGY BUTT OVER HERE!" I shouted, as the brunette dashed over.

"What?" He questioned sourly. I sighed and dragged him outside.

"I want you to do me a favour… well you see TenTen was stealing MY boyfriend…so I want you to tell her that she is absoloutly nothing, and then…" I whispered the rest too him, as his eyes turned angry.

"I would…but, I'm friend's with TenTen. She's a wonderful girl, not a boyfriend stealing bitch, that's you. We're hanging out later, so Bleh!" Kiba shouted at me, sticking his tongue out.

(A/N… strong language up ahead, so those who can't stand it skip this paragraph!)

"You, bastard!"

"Slut!"

"Asshole."

"Bitch"

(A/N…It's Safe for the weak minded from here on! WOO!)

"DETENTION!"

"What kind of come back is that Ino?" Kiba smirked, thinking he had gained victory.

"That wasn't me." I gasped, turning around to see, Guy-sensei! Sugar! (A/N… I like sugar.)

"Kiba Inuzuka, apologize to Ino! Then detention for two days, at lunch." Guy stated, I was too engrossed in trying to get away from the caterpillar brows to mock Kiba.

"Bye!" I shouted, running away to the girl's changing room.

Phew! Well…I need another plan, so Kiba and TenTen are friends are they? Well Lets make Ten Ten have no friends. I took out my phone from my bag and sent a text to Ami, stating:

GO 2 SK8TIN DISCO 2NITE AND TRY 2 CHAT UP KIBA, TKE HIM FROM 1010. HE GOS EVERY NITE.

LV INO.

Hehehehehehehe cough cough…hehehe forget the evil laugh.

Ten Ten's POV

I walked up the hallways…now to find Kiba's dorm. Aahh! I'M LOST! AGAIN!

Right lets look at the key. 46. Right lets look at the closest door. 387. Hm…I'm a bit far a way. Right lets keep walking. I suddenly halted, Sasuke was walking infront of me.

I'm nothing to him, remember.

"Hello Sasuke." I spitefully greeted, as he turned around.

He opened his arms and embraced me. "TenTen!"

I pushed him off. "I'm nothing!" I shouted at him, as his smile faded.

"What do you mean? We're friends aren't we?" He questioned, looking confused.

A tear rolled down my cheek.

"You said to your girlfriend, that I'm NOTHING!" I shouted the last part, suddenly Kiba walked past, he stopped when he saw my argument, he sat down on the chair behind me.

"I meant your not in a love relationship with me!" He replied calmly.

"So you hate me! I thought we had something Sasuke! I felt something! You can't say you would stop any random girl from hitting her head off a metal bed frame!"

"I don't hate you!"

"What about saving me in science? What about the hug I gave you, you remember, you hugged me back!" I screeched, watery substance, all over my face.

"I saved you because…I don't know! I just did! And a hug means nothing! If I had kissed you, that would have been different, but a hug is a friendly thing." Sasuke thrashed out.

"What about the pillow fight? Was that nothing?" I screamed, not caring about anything anymore.

"I don't care! What do you want me to say?" He shouted back, scaring me.

"I don't know!" I broke into complete breakdown. I knelt on the brown carpet beneath me.

"I don't want us to fight TenTen, but if you keep shouting, then our friendship is over!"

"I can't take it Sasuke…" I screamed.

Sasuke turned. "Just leave me alone." He walked away.

I sat crying on the carpet.

"Come on, we'll go to my dorm." Kiba helped me up and lead me down two sets of stairs, until we got to the second floor.

Minutes later we arrived at 46. I walked in and collapsed on the furthest bed.

Sakura was sat on a chair tying her sneakers up, until she saw me crying.

"TenTen, whats wrong!" She stood up and headed for me, and tripped over something.

"Bleh, fluff." Sakura held onto the side of the bed beside the one I collapsed on, I guessed it was her bed she sat on, as it was pink.

Kiba walked in looking at his phone.

"What did you do?" She yelled, as he looked shocked.

"Nothing, Sasuke did. Oh so she gets my bed now!" Kiba replied, pointing at the bed I lay on.

"Uh! Sasuke's dumb, Ten. He likes you that's why…he's a playboy." Sakura comforted me, rubbing my back.

Kiba lay on Sakuras bed.

"Oi, get off, dog." Sakura teased.

"Why?"

"Um…I don't know." She mumbled.

"Exactly Neji speak up."

I sat up, a bit calmer now, and saw Neji lay on the third bed, reading a book.

"Princess diaries?" I questioned him.

"Yes, I just got to the good part." He replied. I laughed.

"Did my mom mess you up, that much?" I questioned him, he nodded.

"She is SCARY!" He murmured, turning a page, Kiba sat up.

"You ran away screaming, haha." I giggled, holding my side.

"Neji, ran away screaming!" Kiba looked excited now.

"Like a little girl!" I laughed.

"Hahaha." Kiba and Sakura chourused.

"Oh, TenTen do you want to go skating tonight? Because Sakura can't come." Kiba questioned.

"Sure!" I bounced.

"I've got to go, now. Bye Kiba." Sakura, hugged Kiba and stood up.

"Bye TenTen, bye Neji!" She waved leaving the room.

I stared at Kiba. He blushed."What?"

"Your going out with Sakura aren't you?" I guessed smiling.

"shut up." He replied, throwing a pillow at me.

"Ha! I knew it! That's why she had no objections to you on her bed, and she hugged you! HA!" I smirked, throwing a pillow at Neji, by 'accident'. Like the kitchen. BOOM! Hahaha!

"Oh my god, your such a genius."

"I bet your all kissy wissy, at night when only Neji's here." I laughed.

"You bet." Neji sighed, throwing the pillow back at me.

"No, not at all. Not even as much as Hinata and Naruto." Kiba rolled his eyes at me and Neji, having fun teasing him.

"Hinata barely touches Naruto, your nothing like that." Neji smirked, putting his book down, finally getting into the spirit of teasing.

"What, I only hugged her." Kiba blushed, lying down again.

"You just lay on her bed." I shouted.

"You lie on there more than you do your own." Neji teased moving to sit beside me.

"Well, I just check she's breathing ok…" he lied.

"What so your Edward Cullen now?" I replied smiling, bouncing on the bed, making Neji topple over.

"Whatever." He sighed.

"Admit that you kiss her everyday!" Neji shouted over enthusiastically. Wtf? My mom really did make him have mood swings.

"Only if you admit that you dress up as a princess on weekends." Kiba thought he had won until; Neji stood up.

"I wear princess dresses on weekends." Neji stated, everything was silent, until I started laughing.

"Fine then. I kiss Sakura EVERYDAY!" Kiba shouted down Neji's ears.

"Wow." I sighed in laughter.

"What?" Neji said, rubbing his probably deaf ear.

"You both fancy her." I sighed, I'm so Pandariffic.

"What?" They both chourused. Oops!

They started arguing.

"Um… I just remembered, me and Naruto were going to um prank call the deputy head." I ran out

Oops?

TenTen POV


	7. Friendship

Thank you for my reviews! My few reviews T_T !

Oh and I didn't like the dorms I had chose…so this chapter has the changing of the dorms, a big prank, and an emotional part.

Please review!

Thank you xTenTenx10 You're the best reviewer so a big WOO! To you!

Gaara's corner

Gaara: Welcome to Gaara's corner, today we will discuss…cookies!

Kankurou: no,

Gaara: Well if I owned Naruto I would have everyone's cookies.

Kankurou: Well you don't, nor does cherryxcherry!

TenTens POV ( 4 days after chapter6)

I knocked on the blue wooden door infront of me.

"hello." I greeted Naruto. He looked at me.

"Ready?" He questioned. I shown him my handbag.

"Lets go."

We strutted down the hallway.

"Why are we doing this again?" I questioned him, as he took out a pair of black shades.

"Because, we are pranksters."

"its not that big a prank, compared to the kitchen…trying to hot wire a cooker was fun, until you set your hair on fire." I laughed as we made our way to the roof.

I placed down an amplifier. (A/N…where did she get that from?)

"right wheres the fireworks?" I questioned him as he unzipped the back pack on his back.

"Here, I can't believe they passed me for older than I was." He laughed, setting them a round.

"Right we hot wire this, then plug it to this then here, that will trigger that. Then you scream into here, then we run like hell down the stairs, leave the bags if needs be, then say bye bye to Ino's clothes, she's in the shower room and she'll have to just wear a towel when the fire alarm goes off.." I snickered at my ingenious plan.

"How did you get that plan?" Naruto asked, he had the job of screaming…

"No idea. Ready I'll start running you scream." I shouted running down the stairs, I heard an ear piercing scream and a big BOOM! Followed by a flurry of footsteps, and we both ran to the playground, the firebell was sounding.

When we got out of the building we sat on the field laughing like lunatics. Kiba trailed over. His hair was sopping wet, and his jogging bottoms and jacket to match.

"My bed was right under the sprinkler in our room. I hate you two right now." Kiba moaned sitting on the grass beside Naruto.

We kept laughing, next an angry Temari stropped over to me, and picked me up by my shirt strap.

"You! I was eating my lunch! And teasing Nara! I hate you."

"It wasn't me." I lied as she pushed me back.

"Lier." She stated walking over to Lee, who was excersising.

How does everyone know it's me?

Then came out a very wet looking Hinata. Naruto stood up looking embarrassed.

"You could have told me she was in the shower, I would have waited until she was dry." Naruto panicked, as a not so happy Hinata stood infront of us.

"I forgot."

Hinata was soaking wet in a pair of jeggings and vest and a long boot cut blue jacket.

"I um am so sorry, Hinata chan… I didn't know and, I uh love you and ah please put the nail file down and AH!" Naruto ran, whilst being chased by an angry Hinata with a nail file.

You don't want an angry Hinata with a glass nail file…you'd die/

Then out came the best. Ino in a bath towel.

"TENTEN!" She yelled. I laughed as she moved to Tsunade. She turned and grabbed Naruto by the collar, and stormed towards me.

"Right you two my office now! Ino, take my jacket at least." Tsunade demanded, I gulped.

"Right! That's it, First you blow up the science lab…then you blow up the kitchen then you set fire to the poster advertising how love should be banned. Then you break several windows. And now, you blow up the roof, so I have the best punishment for you two. And everyone else will suffer too." Tsunade shouted, making me go to several trips down memory lane.

"Your changing dorms for a start. Everyone is. Then you two get the best job ever." Tsunade started. As I fiddled depressed in my blue armchair. It's really itchy!

"your on room service at breaks and for an hour after lessons and then at lunch you can do paper work ! Now everyone is gathering to find out what dorm you'll be in then you have an hour to pack and unpack. Go!" Tsunade ordered pushing us out the door.

"Well that was a one sided conversation." I moaned as me and the neon orange teenager.

"I'm actually glad we're changing dorms." Naruto sighed as we sat on the cold tiled floor.

"Ok your new dorms are: room1: Solomon, kika and Tilly"

I was waiting for me.

"Room 67: Tenten, Kiba and Shikamaru."

Well that's a cool dorm. Better than my old one. I carried on listening to see what dorms my friends were in.

"Room 73: Sakura, Sasuke and Gaara."

"Room 87: Naruto, Hinata and Lee."

"Room 99: Temari, Shino and Chouji"

"Room 103: Neji, Ino and Kankurou."

I walked to my dorm to pack my bags. I placed all of my multicoloured clothes into my big panda suitcase and moved my way down to 67.

I opened the big blue wooden door and looked in. The walls were pale blue with a bathroom to the wall on the left, beside it a bed, then straight across from the door was a window a bed either side of it, a wardrobe in the bottom right corner.

I sat on the bed on the left of the window and started unpacking.

"hello." I turned around to see Shikamaru, holding a blue suitcase behind him, and throwing it on the bed near the bathroom.

"Hey, haven't seen you since my mom scared you off either." Yeah my mom has scared nearly EVERY boy off that went to my school.

How did she scare Shikamaru….hm… FLASHBACK TIME!

I sat at home emailing my new boyfriend. It was Easter, and my school was having an Easter disco, he was taking me.

_I looked down at my pink watch six thirty, he'll be here in an hour._

_I'm twelve in middle school. My hair is really short, it's chin length._

_I changed into a long blue dress and curled my choclate brown hair. I put on some light makeup._

_I heard a knock on the door and quickly slipped on my blue heels and took my purse and rushed down the stairs. Suddenly I heard Shikamaru._

"_Hello, I'm Shikamaru Nara and I'm taking TenTen to the disco- what are you doing?" he questioned, I could hear the shakiness in his voice. By the time I had gotten down the stairs, my mom had done her questionere._

"_Ok, she must be back by ten and look after her." My mom smiled. Wait! She smiled._

_I ran over to Shikamaru._

"_You look wonderful TenTen." He complimented, fixing his tie._

"_You too." My mom didn't seem to care that he complimented me either._

_Right, if she's my mom she'll flip in a minute._

_I hugged Shikamaru, I waited for my mom to scream but no sound came._

"_Have fun kids. Love you TenTen, and bye Nara." My mom pushed us out the door._

_As soon as we were out we started walking, he took my hand in his. _

"_What did you do to my mom?" I had to ask._

"_Nothing."_

_FLASHBACK END_

My mom actually didn't scare him off?

What did then?

"Nara, when we went out in middle school how did we break up?" I questioned him, curious now as I pulled on my thigh high grey flowy skirt.

"Wow. That's random isn't it. It was like two years ago. I believe it was um… ah I know." He murmured, slowly unpacking into the wardrobe.

"What was it?" I asked again walking towards him, really pissed off now.

"It…was um…embarrassing." He stated.

I was REALLY pissed off now.

"Oi, nara, tell me now!" I screeched.

"well….it was um still not no its well aha um yeah." That made no sense.

Kiba walked in then.

"Kiba!" I greeted running up to give him a hug.

"hey TenTen, I heard you screaming all the way from Uchiha's new dorm." Kiba smiled, taking the bed nearest mine.

"Wait. What were you doing there?" I questioned, surprised. Was he back together with Sakura?

Kiba didn't reply, he just started taking clothes out and putting them away, and shoving his skates on top of his wardrobe.

"What? Doe's no one speak to me in this dorm." I shouted loudly, my long yellow boot cut cardy spreading out on my bed, as I put it on over my dainty shoulders..

"I would speak but like I said…embarrassing." Shikamaru waved his hand, and placed his suitcase under his bed. He's already finished? That was quick.

Kiba just stood not looking at me. That's unusual from one of my best friends. I was about to slap him around the face, see if it would knock some sense into him, but the door knocked. I opened it and saw Naruto with scratches and bruces everywhere.

"I hate you." He stated pointing at me.

"Great, now go!" I tried to slam the door, but he pushed it back open.

"What!" I shouted. I am seriously ready to kill someone.

"I still have your handbag. Here. Oh, Kiba have you told her yet." Kiba just threw him a dirty look, as he handed me my hand bag.

"Well, I take that as a no. Shall I tell her?" He questioned.

"Tell me what?" I asked, I'm a curious lady you know!

"I'll tell her later." Kiba growled , I've never seen him angry before.

"Well ok then. Bye. Oh Shit! I have to go back to my pissed off girlfriend. Hate you." Naruto winged, walking off.

I stomped over to Kiba.

"What?" He angrily asked, zipping his suitcase back up.

"What wont you tell me!" I shouted back at him.

"None of your business!" He screeched back. I know I'm no Sherlock Holmes, or Albert Einstein, but that doesn't make sense; he's meant to be telling me. So…

"Well it obviously is!" I screeched pulling on my long white vest top.

"I don't care." Then something I never thought would happen, happened. Kiba hit me. I fell to the carpeted floor. I looked down at my wrist, It had caught me and hurt like hell.

"What Kiba!" I shouted, crying now. I thought this dorm was going to rule.

"Sasuke, he wanted to ask you out." Kiba yelled, looking away.

"Me?"

"you just have to tell him your answer." He spitefully said.

"first I'm going medical. My hand kills!" I moaned, trying to get my self up but failing miserably. Kiba offered a hand. I accepted.

"I'll take you down." We started walking.

"Kiba, could you tell Sasuke I said yes?" I asked, as he twitched.

"I'll try."

I wasn't sure what he meant, but I knew I could trust him.

We eventually arrived at the medical room, and I sat on a chair, waiting for someone. No idea who, but someone.

Suddenly the devil lady came.

Miss Shizune. The detention lady.

"ok. Who's next…TenTen? Kiba? What did you do now?" she questioned, already getting out the detention slips.

"Nothing, well she blew up part of the roof earlier….but she's hurt her wrist." Kiba sighed, pushing me forward.

"You blew up the roof too? God, why is it that whenever there's a Bang, there's a TenTen?" she asked me.

"Um….Cause I'm Pandariffic!" I cheered. Until my the throbbing pains in my wrist came back.

"Come in TenTen, Kiba come back later." Shizune ordered as I went in and sat down, Kiba left.

The only thing going through my mind was:

Will he tell Sasuke I said yes?

I trust him…but, will he?

Theres another chapter done!

Please review for me!

The button over there Down here somewhere!

Thank you, if I get two more reviews, I'll put a new chappie up: )

: :

{} {}

________


	8. Heart

Thank you for the lovely reviews!

I understand what some are saying that she shouldn't say yes, but when youre in love its only natural and it was like five days after

Yes, I didn't realise a bit of Naruten was happening, when I realised I was like AAAHHHHH!

Thank you! Sorry its been a long time but my mom had a new baby, everyone say Awwww!

I looked down at my badly injured wrist.

Yay me! I look like I'm a ninja, having my arm in a cast. But I can't do P.e, how sad?

How long do I have to sit here? I need to see Kiba.

"No!What! Now! Im coming straight away with the detention slips." Shizune shouted down the phone. This caught my attention. I moved towards her.

"Whats happened?" I asked as sickly sweet as I could. She turned too me with two pink pieces of paper in her left hand, a biro in the other.

"Your friend Kiba is in a fight with Sasuke outside the art block." She rushed out to the playground.

Right! Time for me to escape! I crouched down and moved towards the door. I checked behind me. No ones there. I pushed the door open and ran like the wind.

As I arrived at the playground a circle was formed, cheering the two competitors on. I pushed my way through the crowd.

Kiba was fighting Sasuke. Kiba was covered in his own blood, and Sasuke was unscathed.

Sasuke hit Kiba in the face once more, shouting in anger. Why?

"Stop!" I shouted as loud as I could. Everyone looked at me , including Sasuke and Kiba.

"TenTen!" They chouresed. I knealt on the floor. In thought. Why would they fight?

I felt a large hand pulling me up. I glanced up, hiding my tears, Sasuke was pulling me up. I turned my head to the left as I was placed back on my feet.

"Sorry." He apologized, holding placing my hands in his own.

This time I looked away due to major red cheeks.

I saw Kiba in the corner of my eye. He was hitting the art blocks wall. His fists were plastered in blood, was it his own blood or Sasukes? But Sasuke was unscathed…that means…I looked up at my boyfriend.

"Why were you fighting?" I questioned looking into his onyx eyes. His smile turned into a scowl. Fierce. Angry. So many expressions shown on his face, it was hard to count.

"Inuzuka, decided you were too good for me. So I knocked him into shape." Sasuke gritted his teeth, as his fists grip on mine tightened. I winced. I had a spraigned wrist.

"Oh, sorry. How did you do this?" He questioned stroking my bandage with his thumb. I looked at Kiba, he was in a bad enough shape as he was. Both physically and mentally.

"I tripped down the stairs and landed on it funnily." I lied as he chuckled.

"You really are accident prone. Oh are you ok from the emergency escape earlier?" He asked his voice plastered in concern. I laughed.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"I was the one that blew up the roof!" I exclaimed, giggling. Sasuke looked shocked.

"Yes. I did it!"

Sasuke pulled me into his arms. Why? I have no idea.

"You, idiot, I was worried."

Suddenly I heard someone screaming. I released my self from Sasuke's grasp.

I looked behind me, Kiba was gone.

It wasn't Kiba.

I kept scanning. There was a group of people around someone. I ran over, out of curiosity, I pushed myself to the centre, where the sight was terrible.

Hinata lay on the floor, plastered in her own blood, trembling. Naruto sat beside her holding her left hand.

"Oh, TenTen…don't….he….welll…uh." Hinata winced in pain, her left thigh was bleeding badly.

I knealt down infront of her.

"Who did this?" I questioned her.

"It was…THONK!" Hinata fainted on the spot. Miss Tsunade appeared straight away with Miss Shizune. She picked Hinata up.

"EVERYONE MOVE!" She demanded as she walked through the school building, closely followed by about forty children.

Naruto sat on the field, upset. I wandered over and sat on the green grass beside him.

"Whats wrong?" I questioned, although I probably already know the answer. Who would do something like that to Hinata?

"She got hurt. Really badly." He stated, ripping grass off the field in anger.

"Its not your fault."

"Well maybe if I was there she wouldn't have been. If I had taken more care of her, she would be here sat beside me." Naruto yelled, throwing grass everywhere. Oooo, grass confetti!

"its not your fault, I wasn't there either. She'll get better, unless it was to the head, then she might die or…" I noticed Naruto about to cry. I should shut up.

"I told her dad I'd look after her, that I'd love her, protect her!"

"Well, he'll forgive you, he'll understand."

He started crying.

"He'll kill me."


	9. Sand of Love

**Lol.**

**Okay I got reviews!**

**Happy dance! **

**Hello peoples! Review, no names needed!**

**Lol, chapter nine, enjoy!**

Chapter 9

I sighed as I looked at my friend lay peacefully on the medical rooms bed.

She looked so frail. So delicate.

"Hinata!" I turned and saw Sakura enter, Kiba behind her. Sakura rushed to Hinata's side, Kiba move to the bottom corner of the room, ignoring me completely.

Cant he grow up?

"Hinata, please wake up! Who did this?" Sakura yelled shaking Hinatas fist.

I cried.

I remembered what Naruto said before I left to go to bed….

Flashback

"_He'll kill me!" Naruto yelled._

"_No he wont!" _

_Naruto ripped up more grass._

"_Its because of Hinata's past, she's heir to take over Hyuga industries! If she dies, it falls to pieces!"_

"_She'll be fine."_

_Flashback end._

I sighed at Hinata, she's really important…

"Hinata!" Naruto burst in, rushing to his girlfriends side.

"I love you, please wake up Hinata!" Naruto kissed Hinata's pale hand.

I cried as Hinata made no movements. She is such a nice girl, why? Why her?

I left the room, in tears.

I sat on the cold blue tiled floor.

"TenTen." I hid my face from Neji as he spoke.

Was Everyone here for Hinata?

Neji sighed as he sat beside me.

"Whats wrong? You're the bounciest girl I know." I laughed.

"N-nothing, just how important is Hinata? So important that people try to murder her?"

What sick people would do that?

Neji put his arm around my shoulders. Why? Why would someone hurt her?

"Well I have an idea of who might have, but we need to go somewhere more private." Neji whispered pointing out the groups of people waiting Hinata.

I stood up and left down the hallways to the field.

Everything is so fresh and free up here.

"Good." Neji stated, fiddling with his fingers.

"Who then?"

"Um…have you ever heard of Gaara?"

Memories shot through my mind.

Yes, I remember…he got me in the newspaper.

'twelve year old girl kidnapped.'

Yes I was kidnapped when I was younger because I dumped Gaara.

The memories send shivers down my spine.

_I sat trembling on the park bench. Winter is very cold. Very, very cold._

"_TenTen, how about we go for a walk." An older blonde girl asked. I shook my head and started to run away._

_Then a pair of hands pulled me back._

"_Let me go!" I screamed as I was picked up. I kicked and kicked, progressively screaming louder and louder…_

_What seemed like days, was hours…hour upon hour I travelled on someones back, not sure what was going to happen._

"_Ow!" I screeched as I was threw against a tree._

"_Hello. TenTen. I hope you realise no matter how many people I have to kill, no matter how evil I must be…you will be mine." Gaara appeared at my side._

_Suddenly I heard a police siren._

"_Gaara, Temari! We must flee!"The taller boy ordered, as the three scurried off._

_The police arrived minutes later and retrieved my trembling body._

_Flashback end._

"Yes." I spitted at the thought of him.

"Well…I think he tried to kill Hinata, seriously look at the emails he sent her." Neji opened his bag and took out his dell laptop and signed in on messenger.

"See." Neji handed me the computer.

To Pearleyedbabe 93

_Hello sweet Hinata Hyuga._

_My your thighs are very smooth, just like you._

_It'd be a shame if you got hurt._

_You have two choices._

_Hand over your friend TenTen, her life and her beauty_

_Or_

_Kill her and give me her dead body._

_If you don't do either of these, your life is the one that shall be taken._

_From Gaara._

With that I threw the laptop to Neji and stormed off towards the school exit. It's Sunday anyway.

I ran out the exit.

I started running to the forest along the gravel path passing people giving strange looks.

Just wait till I find you Gaara!


	10. Forest of Love

I ran, past all of the multicoloured stores.

I passed a group of tourists that were being led by a red haired tour guide.

"Yes, I can't believe I do this job so that I can get in to Konoha High…it will totally be worth it when I get my Sasuke!" The tour guide smiled, pushing her glasses up her nose as she continued up the forest's planned out trail.

I dashed past the people, my long lemon cardy flowing behind me. My camoflauge shorts, and matching vest top blended inwith the forest.

"Excuse me, the brunette with no fashion sense. There's no one allowed past the ga-EXCUSE ME! MOVE AWAY FR-GET OUT OF THE FORBIDDEN AREA! Oh what the heck? I don't get paid enough…" The red haired tour guide sighed as she carried on down the muddy track.

I ran down the creepy woods. It felt as if someone was behind me, but when I looked no-one was there.

I stopped at a clearing. I turned around slowly, observing everything.

"Gaara!" I yelled, as the pure green grass swayed. Tickling my legs, I shivered.

There was no trees here, It seemed like a nice place.

"I'm here!" I screeched, as loud as I could, my lungs burning of pain.

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I screamed loudly. Why is he so determined to get me? So desperate that he is willing to kill?

"Gaara! It's me TenTen! Come out! Take me! Just leave my friends alone!" I screamed once more, breaking down in a fountain of tears.

I heard someone scurry through the bushes.

"TenTen?" I heard the smooth voice that seduced me in the first place. I stood up, shaking.

"Yes Gaara! It's me…It's TenTen!" I cried as he appeared before me. He smirked.

"I knew I would get you." Gaara touched my arm. His face was full of happiness and victory.

"Why did you try to kill Hinata? She might be dead right now!" I screeched as he moved his hand to my neck. The coldness of his fingers was piercing. The thought of Hinata dead…it's terrifying!

Gaara's fingers were now placed upon my cheek.

"You wouldn't come…now stay TenTen, please. I don't want to kill Sakura too. Wont you stay here with me?"

I nodded vigorously. I really don't want too. This is literally killing my soul.

"Come now dear TenTen. We've been awaiting your arrival. Temari! Kankurou!" Gaara shouted, his hand on my back. I gulped as I was reminded of those dastardly names.

A blond haired girl appeared with a rope in her hand. Oh no!

Then a boy in a cat suit? Appeared as well. He had a roll of tape. And a bag of some sort on his back.

I tried to run away, but Gaara had a tight grip on my bad wrist.

"Ow!" I yelled, as the blond girl tied my wrists together.

She kicked me hard.

"Shut up slut!" She ordered as she tied my legs together as well.

"Go away, leave me alone!" I kicked at her, as I tried to escape again.

"No, slut! How dare you, you date every boy you see, stay with them whilst flirting with others, then dump them? You dirty whore!" She yelled, breaking my right leg.

"Ow!" I yelled again, then cat suit put tape over my mouth.

Gaara knelt over me.

"I love you TenTen, now don't you love me?" Gaara asked me, I shook my head. He punched my stomach. His sister kicked me, his brother did too.

"Don't you love me TenTen!" He screeched, as again I shook my head. As they beat me up, everything started to blacken out…

Sakura's POV

I looked at the field were Neji said him and TenTen were. Where could she have gone? I moved towards the hedge, this is where Neji said that TenTen broke his seven hundred pound laptop.

Cautiously, I looked around it. Maybe the laptop would help.

I bent down slowly being careful. I was wearing a pink kilt, white long vest top, and red boyfriend cardy.

I started looking through the bush. Uh! Thorns!

"Sakura? Is that you?" I heard a familiar voice ask behind me. I tried to get out of the bush, but I was caught on the underneath of the bush, and my arms were stuck to other branches.

Wow, I'm really stuck!

"Yes, this is me." I replied, trying to move my knee. Skin tights were a bad idea.

"Are you ok?" Who is it, I can't turn to see.

"Who is it?" I questioned.

"Kiba."

"I'm stuck." I admitted. Kiba laughed at me.

"Wow, do you need, Hahaha, your stuck in a bush! Ok do you need –giggle- help?" Kiba laughed at me again.

I would death glare him if I could. "Yes Kiba!"

With that I felt a pair of muscular hands, tug at my arm. This is really awkward considering we broke up only four days ago.

"Here." Kiba released my arms. I slowly untangled my legs. Phew! I sweat dropped as I stood up.

"Thank you Kiba!" I thanked angrily. He grabbed my arm as I stormed off. "What!" I snapped.

"Your legs are laddered. What will happen if Miss Tsunade sees your skin tights, that are banned? Oh and that really short skirt."

I sighed. What to do….What to do! Aha!

"Kiba, give me your jacket." I ordered. He looked at me strangely.

"What?" He asked taking his hoody off.

I grabbed it off him and put it on. "There, now I'm wearing a summer dress, but my jacket covers it up, you see it reaches near my knees so. Thanks." I thanked Kiba as I hugged him tightly.

I inhaled his scent. So beautiful.

"No problem." He attempted to let go, but he was not going anywhere until I wanted to let go.

We stood there for a moment.

"I miss you Kiba." I stated the truth. He smiled.

"I miss you to Sakura."

I don't know what came over me but…I leant in and kissed Kiba. Luckily, he didn't pull back, he just intensified the kiss.

Before I knew it I was French kissing him. The strange thing is, it seemed natural. I loved it.

I pulled away for breath. Kiba pulled me in closer.

"Does this mean we are together again?"

"Of course." I replied as I pushed slightly away from him to kiss him some more.

Kiba kissed me back again, and pushed us to the floor.

He kissed me deeply. I kissed him back passionately. We rolled around the floor.

I liked this too much.

"Kiba! Sakura!" I heard our names being yelled. Kiba pulled up, as did I.

"Sorry to disturb you but, we found TenTen. She's safe in Sasuke's arms in the forest, they're making there way back." Neji stated looking away from me as he spoke.

I smiled. "Good!" I cheered as Neji walked away.

"Want to go to my room?" Kiba asked me.

"I suppose."

TenTen POV

I cried onto my boyfriends shoulder. We sat there. Me in Sasuke's loving arms. My blood plastered over both of us.

"TenTen, we need to take you back."

I was still shaking.

"TenTen."

"Thank you Sasuke." I cried once more.

Flashback

_I awoke slowly, only vaguely could I see._

"_TenTen!" Sasuke! _

"_You sick Bastard!" Sasuke yelled, punching Gaara. Gaara was sent flying back._

"_She's a slutty whore!" Gaara laughed as Sasuke kicked him. His sister and brother had fled._

"_Leave TenTen alone! She is a wonderful girl!" Sasuke was kicking the crap out of Gaara snickered to himself._

"_She deserves it!" Gaara yelled as Sasuke punched him once more._

"_Piss off!" Sasuke ordered as Gaara ran through the forest._

_Sasuke knelt beside me and picked me up, he took off the tape and ropes. He placed me in his lap._

"_I love you TenTen, wake up."_

_Flashback end._

Sasuke picked me up bridal style.

Am I eventually happy?


	11. A broken bone always heals

**Thank you my one review! Um, I would appreciate more reviews, even things like hi cherryxcherry. Or hello, do I know you from school?**

**Anything! Lol, here is my chapter eleven, PLEASE review, its all I ask, anonymous reviews are allowed! Just click the review button!**

**Pwease!**

**I have insomnia now, and I am very tired! Please! I already have an eating disorder!**

**Ok peace out, cherryxcherry is out of the building **

**Chapter eleven**

TenTen POV

"Sasuke put me down." I gurgled for the twelfth time. Sasuke, lifted me up higher. "Please."

"TenTen, you may have a broken leg."

"And?"

He chuckled.

"Put me down!" I half ordered half wurbled. Everything was spinning in my head. It hurt.

We travelled through the near silent wood.

"Sasuke…" I started as we moved past the woods enterance towards the high street.

"Yes." I shut my hazel eyes tight. Maybe everything wouldn't be so dizzy then.

"Love you." I opened my eyes, as my plan didn't go to plan. And there on Sasuke's perfect face, was a beautiful smile.

We trekked through the busy streets, people gawping at us as we passed them.

"Nearly there, TenTen. Hold on." Sasuke soothed as we passed the school gates and headed into the building.

Swarms of people crowded us as we entered, everthing went dark. And again, I fainted.

"TenTen!" Everyone shouted as the sound slowly drowned out, and my eyes closed.

The last thing I heard was my loved ones voice.

"I love you TenTen."

I looked at the countless cards beside my head.

Get well soon.

_I must be in medical_. I thought to myself.

Then a blonde haired middle aged lady, walked in, in a blue nurses outfit.

"Your awake are you?" I looked around at the bright white walls._ I'm not in medical am I?_

I looked at the balloons and teddy bears swarmed at the end of my bed.

I reached out, but was pulled back. I looked at my hands.

One was bandaged up and the other had a tube that was connected to a machine. I looked at my upper arm, my left arm was bandaged completely.

My legs were worse though. Scars were apparent, under layers of bandage. My foot was in a cast, and it stung like hell. My stomach was bandaged up to. As was my fore head.

"Was it that bad?" I asked, trembling of the thought of Gaara.

The nurse nodded as she got out a thermometer.

"Say ahh." I said ahh, and a thermometer was shoved in my mouth.

"Ok, that's fine for now. You'll have to stay in a couple of days, due to bad wounds, just to make sure the fluids aren't needed. The bandages will have to stay for quite a while though. I'll be back in an hour." The nurse smiled, taking the thermometer and leaving the room.

I sighed deeply, _What did I do to deserve this?_

I picked up the closest card.

Dear TenTen,

Hope you get better. I certainly have.

Thank you for being so brave for me.

I cant thank you enough.

I'll pray you heal soon.

Love Hinata, and Naruto.

I smiled at Hinata's words. I picked up every card, reading everyones messages. Then I got to the last one.

Dear my beloved,

I'm very sorry I didn't come sooner.

I really hope you get better soon.

I love you deeply.

When you get back, we'll go on a road trip.

During the holidays of course.

I love you so much.

Love Sasuke.

Xxx

I started to tear up. It's not his fault. He loves me so much. It's unbelievable.

A light knock was heard at the door.

"Come ow!" I moved my hand again. The door opened to show a upset mom, whos eyes were red from crying. She knelt by my bedside, as she examined my arms and forehead.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have sent you to boarding school! It was the worst choice ever." My mother cried onto my bed as my dad walked in and stood in the corner of my room.

"It's not your fault mom. Besides, I love Konoha High!" I replied, my stomach was hurting from talking.

My mother broke down in tears as my dad moved beside her and held her hand tight.

Another knock was at the door.

"Come in." I stated as I remembered not to move my hand.

Then my lover walked in holding several balloons. His eyes lit up.

"Your awake!" He yelled running over to hug me.

"Careful!" I warned as he eyed the bandages. He tied the balloons to my bed and kissed my forehead.

"Sorry." Sasuke stated, sitting on the wooden chair in the corner of my room.

"I should take you back home." My mother stated standing up cautiously eyeing Sasuke.

"Mom, he didn't hurt me. He did the opposite. He saved me." I stated as she lessened her glare.

"Oh. I'll give you today to think about it." My father stated dragging my mother out of the hospital room.

"Bye baby!" My mom yelled leaving the room.

I looked at the heart monitor.

"Was I really that close to death?" I asked Sasuke, as I looked at the cuts from injections on my wrist.

"You didn't breath for ten minutes. I thought I'd lost you."

I wasn't breathing?

For ten minutes?

I looked down at my wrists. Then I noticed something.

"Why have I got stitches on my hand?"

"What do you think?"

I sighed.

I watched all the machines, working hard to save me.

"You also have a high temperature. Alongside with your not breathing, serious wounds, head wound and broken foot, your very unlucky." Sasuke sighed.

"But I love that about you."

I smiled.

I am very accident prone.

I suddenly had a newspaper placed on my lap.

"Read page 6."

I flicked through.

_Heir to Hyuuga throne engaged._

_Hinata Hyuuga, has declared, yesterday morning that she is engaged to Naruto Uzumaki._

_The couple have been together for three years now, and two days ago, Naruto got down on one knee in the middle of the school field and proposed to her. They are now the youngest engaged couple in Konoha. At the age of 16, well done!_

_Lets wish them luck for the future!_

I smiled as I read the last line.

"Lucky her." I sighed as I thought about her relationship.

She has perfection in her life. She has a wonderful fiancée. She has everything.

"Yeah. She had a big party last night." Sasuke stated sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Was it fun?" I asked, trying to be enthusiastic. Hinata gets proposed to, and I get a road trip?

"I wouldn't know." Sasuke started, edging closer to me. ", I was here."

He missed an engagement party for his best friend to sit and watch me struggle for life?

Sasuke stood up flawlessly and took an orange card out of his pocket.

"You can now use the TV and phone." He stated, setting the TV up for me.

Suddenly his mobile rang.

"Hello, Sasuke here."

"Yes, ok. TenTen, its for you." Sasuke handed me the phone.

"Aww! TenTen! Are you ok?" I listened to Hinata ask as Naruto yelled in the background.

"Yeah, thanks, just a few injuries." I lied as she calmed down a bit.

"Good, we were worried sick about you." I liked the way she said we, not I. She wanted Naruto to be included with her.

"Congratulations on the engagement!" I applauded as Naruto sighed.

"Thanks, Naruto finally decided to ask me, after three years of my waiting. Ah, get off the phone wire! No that's a candle stick it- uh listen Hanabi! Behave! Naruto! Get her please!" I heard Hinata shout at her younger sister.

"I'm glad your finally happy." I cheered, it was nice to see her happy again.

"So am I."

"Hows your leg now?" I asked, it was the reason I very nearly died for.

"Oh, its healing slowly but surely, it'll leave a scar but, that doesn't matter. Do you think you'll scar?" I looked at my bandaged body.

"A couple, but nothing much."

" Naruto, I said to get her away from the fish tank, look Uzumaki, I've just moved into your apartment, so you don't tell me what to do! Oh you think its okay for Hanabi to eat your pet fish? No, exactly! Oh, yes I know you love me. But god are all the Uzumaki's thick?" I laughed.

"What?" She questioned.

I sniggered to myself. "your going to become an Uzumaki."

"Oh well not yet. Um, I have to go and save Naruto. Put that down Hanabi! No! Auh! Bye TenTen. Get better soon."

"Bye Hinata."

I gave Sasuke his phone back, as he sat watching the TV.

"Oh cheers."

I sighed. My hand hurts so much.

"Sasuke, do you think well that uh we'll ever get um…" I started, but nervously stopped.

"We'll what?"

"Get married?"

Sasuke smirked at me.

"When we're 28 yeah. I don't believe in early marriages, especially when the bride has a broken foot. I'll propose when I'm 26."

I sighed.

I wish we would.


	12. Water!

**Ok, everyone this is an important section! (For a change!)**

**Firstly, thank you to everyone for your support!**

**Secondly, I'm up for betaring! So I'm happy to be a beta reader.**

**Thirdly, anyone that wants to do me a chapter of an idea please do and I'll take it change it, and upload it and then I'll give you a shout out.**

**Fourthly, anyone here like drawing? Or painting? I'm doing a competition of art, so be ready!**

**Ok, now on with the competition,**

**You have until the 5****th**** July to make a drawing/painting of your favourite moment in any of the chapters, just post it on deviantart, send me the link and label it with who and when and what it is!**

**The competiton winner will get a subscribe from me, and a massive shoutout and will be recommended to all of my friends and I'll do a story of their choice OR they can write a chapter of any of my stories and I'll post it!**

**This chapter is just a small filler, so that I can have TenTen out of hospital, the next one will be longer.**

**Thank you!**

**CherryxCherry is out!**

TenTen POV

"Thank you again," I smiled as I trampled through the hospital's empty halls.

I was finally being let out! After a week, I can finally come out, with a sprained ankle, and a lot of scars! I sighed as the automatic doors opened to reveal a very cold outside.

I inhaled the scent of the flowerbeds.

"I'm free!" I shouted happily as I danced in the middle of the pavement, my bag beside the door.

I smiled widely as a honk came from behind me. I turned and there was Sasuke in a red convertible with an older looking him behind the wheel.

"Sasuke!" I cheered as he got out of the car. He embraced me tightly in his arms.

"TenTen, everyone has missed you deeply! Hinata said she's moving the wedding further back, so your foot will be better." Sasukes voice made me feel so much safer and happier again.

I let go and rushed to get my bag, my long yellow cardy flowing behind me as I grabbed my red rucksack by the handle and ran back to him.

"Come on." Sasuke grabbed my hand and led me to the car, opening the car door for me. I sat in the back and waited for Sasuke to sit beside me.

The car started with a jolt.

"Oi Itachi be careful, she's just came out of hospital!" Sasuke yelled at the driver, I winced as my hand hit the seat.

"It's ok, I'm not hurt." I lied as the car started moving.

The car ride was silent.

When we arrived at the school, I got out slowly, am I going to be clustered because I don't do clustered.

Claustrophobic here!

Sasuke took my bag and we slowly entered the school.

Something was strange.

It was quiet.

Too quiet.

"TenTen!" I heard Sakura's voice yell. Oh sugar.

"Sasuke hide me!" I hid behind Sasuke as he moved.

"TenTen! Oh my, look at you! You look so healthy again!" Sakura's voice was coming closer.

I turned to see her. Damn it!

"Oh Sakura! Thanks, Oh my goodness, why are you so wet?" I looked at her drenched dress. Her fluorescent hair was stuck to the side of her face.

Sakura smiled and held out a water gun.

"We're having a water gun fight!" I threw myself off Sasuke.

"I'm joining!" I yelled as Sasuke looked at me.

"You've just recovered." Sasuke yelled as I rushed for the door. I smiled and nodded.

]

"Love you too!" I ran out the door and held onto Sakura's hand as she ran.

We made our way up to the field, and everyone was stood shooting each other.

"Hey look whos back!" Sakura chirped as everyone turned to us.

"TenTen!" Hinata smiled racing up to hug me.

"I've missed you so much!" she embraced me tightly.

"You too. Congratulations, again." Hinata let go, as if she just remembered she was engaged. She shown my her left hand.

"Look." She shown me her ring, it was silver with a red ruby in the middle, with a rose pattern engraved all around the outside.

It was beautiful.

"Wow, that's beautiful!" I told you I always speak my mind.

Suddenly a shot of could water sprayed my back.

"Ha!" I turned and their was Kiba.

Oh he is going down!

I grabbed the closest water gun.

"You better all be ready!" I screeched as I shot Kiba.

Everyone laughed.

That's when it began.

I ran towards a tree.

I hid behind it, standing behind a tree, well it's not the greatest hiding place, but….its ok.

"Haha!" I sniggered as I shot Naruto who started hopping from one leg to the other.

Hinata snook up on him and squirted him from behind.

Our everyone versus everyone, turned to be a everyone versus Naruto match.

"Ok, I think we're all wet enough." Naruto moaned squeezing out a litre of water from his hoody.

I nodded.

We all sat there in the middle of the field laughing at the sight of one another.

"Hey isn't the holidays next week?" Kiba asked, as Sakura leant her head on his shoulder.

How much have I missed?

"Yeah." Hinata replied as Naruto took his white shirt off and started squeezing it out.

We sat there silently.

"Guys!" I heard Shikamaru shout from the other side of the hill.

"Look, what, I found!" Shikamaru panted handing over a piece of paper.

I scanned the text.

"Yay!" Squealed Sakura happily as she held onto the paper.

"No!" I yelled, holding my head in my hands.

"We're going to the schools summer prom!"


End file.
